Le Ciel
by rotten camellia
Summary: [Hero/Family] Ketika, Dylan tahu, langit bisa menghubungkan hatinya kepada sang Ayah di sana.


_**Le Ciel**_

**Disclaimer**: _developers_: **Marvelous Interactive**. _Publisher_: Natsume (JP).

**Peringatan:** _a bit OOC_. _Setting _setelah pemain menamatkan _chapter _terakhir di seri Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. Tidak bermaksud memberikan _spoiler_. _Canon _yang dimodifikasi. _Drabble_. _Timeline _dan alur abstrak, dimohon untuk membacanya hati-hati. _Typo maybe lol_. Seperti biasa, _Hero _tidak akan mengucapkan _dialog_, kecuali jika Anda lihat di akhir.

**Seri**: _A Wonderful Life_

**Ringkasan**: Ketika, Dylan tahu, langit bisa menghubungkan hatinya kepada sang Ayah di sana.

~oOo~

"Jadi, kalau kita meninggal, kita akan menjadi bintang, ya?" anak kecil itu membaca polos buku cerita. Di pangkuan sang Ayah yang senantiasa membacakan cerita.

Dengan kesabaran, sang Ayah menggendong Dylan ke luar. Langit malam yang gemerlap karena cahaya bintang. Ada berapa banyak bintang? Tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Ladang sang Ayah, adalah pusat terbaik untuk memandang langit. Seperti saat ini. Seketika, senyum menghiasi wajah manis Dylan. Anak kecil berambut merah itu terkesima.

"Wah, bintang-bintangnya indah sekali, Ayah!" tangan mungil Dylan menunjuk bintang satu per satu. "Itu… bintangnya ada yang bersinar terang! Terus, yang itu sinar bintangnya redup!"

Yang menggendongnya, tersenyum bak malaikat.

"Jadi… Kakek juga ada di atas sana, Ayah?" yang menggendongnya, mengangguk pelan. Membiarkan anak kecil berkhayal lebih banyak.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya, Dylan mengetahui. Ada kehidupan, ada kematian. Orang yang sudah meninggal, akan menjadi bintang. Selama apa pun terpisah karena jiwa yang pergi. Tinggal bersama atau tidak. Selama empat musim, dia akan selalu ada, dan akan selalu menatap keluarganya lewat tubuh barunya.

Karena, semuanya, akan kembali ke semula. Ke tempat dia seharusnya berada ketika dunia sudah bukan tempatnya berpijak.

"… hei, ayo masuk," wanita berambut merah itu keluar dari rumah. "Angin malam tidak terlalu bagus untuk kesehatan,"

"Ibu! Dengar, deh! Ayah baru saja menceritakan sesuatu!" Dylan turun dan berganti tempat untuk digendong. "Katanya… orang yang sudah meninggal akan menjadi bintang di langit!"

"… dasar, kauajarkan apa pada anak ini?" Nami menghela napas dengan sedikit senyum.

.

~oOo~

.

Kanvas langit kali ini sangat didominasi warna biru.

Semua akan bergembira di bawah kuasa matahari. Awan-awan sedang beristirahat, sambil bersiap-siap menampung air mata langit kelak. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riang. Tanaman-tanaman di ladang seakan bergoyang mengikuti irama alam. Wangi hijau daun yang terserap tubuh, menambah gairah untuk menghadapi hari. Tanaman akan sangat menyukai cuaca seperti ini.

Setidaknya, itulah yang diprediksi oleh ramalan cuaca.

Sembilan puluh (sembilan) persen ramalan cuaca untuk desa itu, selalu tepat. Sudah berapa tahun Sang Petani tinggal di desa tersebut? Belum ada satu hari dia melewatkan ramalan cuaca, demi menjalani hari esok. Sebagai petani, dia merasa harus bersahabat dengan cuaca. Secerah apa pun matahari, secengeng apa pun langit—

—serta seburuk apa pun kondisi bumi.

Tapi, bagi Dylan… ramalan cuaca akhir-akhir ini, selalu salah.

.

.

Semua—hanya bisa merunduk. Seperti turut berduka karena tuannya telah tiada sekarang. Jika mengajak ternak-ternak berbicara, mereka hanya diam. Makanan pun, tidak mereka sentuh. Seakan mengetahui bahwa makanan itu tidak diberi oleh Sang Petani. Yang paling terlihat roman yang tertekuk, adalah anjing peliharaan mereka. Di tengah-tengah ladang, selalu melirik langit dengan nanar. Sering terdengar suara merengek. Apakah melihat majikannya di langit?

Karena, anjing adalah teman Sang Petani yang paling setia.

Ya, Sang Petani yang telah sekian tahun merawat mereka dengan kasih sayang.

Sudah disiram pun, tanaman-tanaman itu terlihat lesu. Mungkin, buah yang dihasilkan pun tidak sebaik sebelumnya. Atmosfer desa, mendadak berat. Coba dongkakkan kepala, burung-burung yang sedang bermigrasi, tidak bernyanyi hari ini.

"—ramalan cuaca, salah…"

Sudah berapa kali Dylan bergumam seperti itu? Ramalan cuaca bukanlah kubu yang dapat dia patut salahkan.

Hati Dylan mengetahui hal itu.

Namun, Dylan sendiri belum menerima semuanya.

Dylan menarik engsel pintu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia menahan cairan bening yang akan keluar dari matanya. Sejak kemarin, seakan tidak ada udara yang menghantarkan suara. Dylan bisa mengerti. Ibunya juga, pasti mengerti.

Di atas meja, Nami sudah menaruh mangkuk nasi, sumpit, dan peralatan makan lainnya. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Dylan melipat kedua kakinya. Mengambil sumpit dan meminta nasi pada ibunya.

"… Ibu," Nami mengangkat kepalanya, sambil menyerahkan semangkuk nasi. "Mangkuknya, kelebihan satu…"

Hati Nami juga mengetahui hal itu.

"… Ibu," sekuat tenaga, Nami memalingkan wajah dari anaknya. "Porsi makanannya juga kelebihan, sayang bila terbuang…"

Namun, Nami sendiri belum terbiasa menyiapkan dua porsi makanan untuk keluarganya.

.

.

Nami dan Dylan tidak bisa menyalahkan Dr. Hardy. Mereka juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan, karena telah membuat jasad Sang Petani kosong untuk selamanya.

Terhitung, sudah hari ke-tujuh, rumah mereka hanya berisi dua orang. Sudah berapa banyak mangkuk nasi yang Nami buang karena memasak terlalu banyak? Sekuat apa Nami serta Dylan menahan cairan bening yang akan keluar.

Mata dan hati tidak dapat berbohong. Mimik wajah yang terlihat menampung segalanya. Sering penduduk desa memberi semangat, hasilnya hanyalah senyum paksa untuk menghargai mereka.

Tidak mudah melupakan orang yang begitu berharga. Apalagi, bila orang tersebut berjasa bagi desa. Meninggalkan_ Forget-Me-Not Valley _pun, tidak ada gunanya.

_/—besok hari akan cerah—/_

Dylan menekan tombol '_off_'. Bukan salah ramalan cuaca, bila dia mengingat hari terakhir sang Ayah bersamanya. Pemuda berambut merah itu, menekuk kedua lututnya.

.

Dia ingat betul. Ayahnya tersenyum tidak seperti biasanya. Memandang langit lewat jendela. Pandangan serta pendengarannya tidak menyatu. Matanya memandang langit, tetapi telinganya menangkap gema suara televisi. Sebelum berangkat kerja, ya, ramalan cuaca. Saat itu, seperti ada kendala hati Sang Petani yang mencegahnya untuk lebih lama di dalam rumah. Sesekali, gumbaran senyum sang Ayah untuk Dylan terpatri jelas.

_/—besok hari akan cerah dan—/_

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Yah?" sang Ayah menggeleng pelan. "Ayah tidak seperti biasanya…"

Sang Petani tetap menggeleng. Merasa ada keanehan, Dylan terpaku di tempat. Sudah berapa lama ayahnya memandang langit? Cat yang ditumpahkan ke kanvas dunia saat itu, memang sedang berwarna cerah. Dari dalam pun, udara masih membawa suara-suara dengan jelas.

Akhir-akhir ini, langit tidak pernah menangis. Namun, tanaman-tanaman tidak pernah lupa disiram. Kebahagiaan begitu terasa di ladang Sang Petani. Lihatlah, sapi-sapi dan ternak lainnya sangat bahagia. Mempunyai majikan yang menyayangi mereka sepenuh hati. Tidak pernah, mereka merasa keberatan memberikan hasil ternak pada Sang Petani. Karena, tidak akan pernah rugi.

"Ayah?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Sang Petani betah berlama-lama dalam diam.

"Lho, kalian sedang apa di sini?" suara Nami, membuat Sang Petani kembali ke alam sadar. "Tanamanmu banyak yang panen. Perlu kubantu?"

Sang Petani menggeleng seraya meninggalkan rumah. Dylan kini memandang ayahnya yang sedang memanen. Sayur serta buah yang sangat menggoda untuk dimakan. Hasil tani Sang Petani, memang yang terbaik.

"Ayah sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini," Nami mendekati anaknya. "Dia sering terlihat melamun. Apa Ibu menyadarinya?"

"Maklumi saja, Dylan," Dylan memalingkan wajahnya. "Ayahmu… juga aku… sudah tidak muda lagi. Melamun, mungkin karena dia sedang mengingat masa lalu,"

Dylan membisu, melihat sang Ibu yang perlahan keluar. Dylan tahu, sang Ayah sudah tidak muda lagi. Tenaganya terus terkuras seiring berjalannya waktu. Fisik yang sudah tidak sekuat dulu, menjadi beban utama petani.

"… ingin rasanya kulakukan sesuatu untuk Ayah,"

'_Melihatnya yang selalu bekerja keras demi menghidupi keluarga… rasanya sungguh beruntung mempunyai ayah seperti dirinya… aku… menyayanginya…'_

.

Rasa ingin memberi Dylan, terlambat dirasakan.

Tepat sehari setelah itu, Dylan hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya. Berusaha menahan pun tidak bisa. Tidak percaya bahwa ayahnya tidak menghembuskan napas lagi. Nami pun sering mengelus dada untuk menguatkan hatinya.

Penduduk desa juga… merasa kehilangan. Begitu banyak air mata yang tumpah.

_/—besok hari akan cerah dan hari—/_

"Bohong…"

Jika ingin melihat langit biru, maka langit akan kelabu. Jika ingin mendengar burung bersenandung, maka burung akan bisu. Jika ingin tanaman tersenyum, maka tanaman akan merunduk. Semuanya, kebalikan dari kenyataan. Di antara khayalan dan kenyataan, Dylan memandang kelabu semuanya.

"Bohong… ramalan cuaca bohong…" Dylan meremas bahu. "Katanya hari ini cerah, tapi tetap mendung…" dia menekan tombol '_off_' lagi.

Tidak, itu hanyalah sudut pandang Dylan.

Dylan, yang sekalipun tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang Ayah.

"—aku, anak yang tidak berguna, kan, Yah?" dengan senyum hambar, banyak kata-kata yang tidak dapat diucapkan dulu. "Aku terkadang melawanmu… rasanya, terlalu banyak dosa yang kubuat…"

Dylan, seorang remaja biasa yang masih mencari jati diri. Kini menangis, air mata yang tidak keluar sejak dulu, kini mengalir deras.

"Aku tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih…" semakin keras cengkraman tangan Dylan. "… terima kasih untuk semuanya… sejak kecil… Ayah selalu…"

'_BRUK_'

Hentaman itu, menghentikan jantung Dylan sesaat. Dengan tepat, Nami melempar buku ke atas meja. Buku yang memutar kembali rekaman kenangan masa kecil Dylan. Masa kecil yang Dylan habiskan bersama Sang Petani—ayahnya sendiri.

Buku cerita, tentang bintang.

"Kauingat buku ini?" Nami tersenyum tipis. "Waktu kecil, ayahmu selalu menceritakan isi buku itu. Kau tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya,"

Nami berdiri memerhatikan anaknya, yang perlahan membuka halaman demi halaman. Masa kecil saat dia dekat dengan Sang Petani. Yang tidak pernah bosan mendengar suara Sang Petani ketika membacakan buku cerita. Yang selalu Nami protes karena membiarkan anak kecil berkhayal terlalu banyak.

"Ingat?" tanya Nami. "Dulu, kaupercaya bahwa makhluk yang sudah meninggal, akan menjadi bintang di langit, dan akan selalu memerhatikan keluarganya dengan tubuhnya yang baru…"

"… tapi, itu hanya khayalan, kan…"

"Kenapa tidak kaucoba untuk memercayainya lagi?" buku tersebut, lama kelamaan basah oleh air mata. Sudah tidak terhitung tetes airnya. "Tidak masalah, kan, bila kaukembali ke masa kecil sekali lagi. Terlebih, bila ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ayah yang sudah tak bisa kautemui,"

Nami menghampiri Dylan yang kehabisan kata-kata.

"Dengar, Ayah tidak pernah menganggapmu tidak berguna, begitu juga aku," Nami mengelus kepala Dylan. "Orang tua tidak pernah menganggap anaknya seperti itu. Karena, kita adalah keluarga… benar, kan? Sekalipun Ayah sudah tiada… hati kita akan tetap terhubung… jadi, percayalah, Dylan… kau adalah anak kebanggaan kami…"

Wanita itu, dapat merasakan. Air mata Dylan yang tidak dapat berhenti, sekalipun sudah Nami peluk. Pertama kalinya Dylan menangis sejak dia beranjak remaja, atau mungkin kini… dewasa?

"Ayah… Ibu… aku benar-benar banyak kesalahan pada kalian berdua…" Nami kini, mengusap pelan kepala belakang Dylan. "Apalagi, sejak beranjak remaja… aku jarang memerhatikan—bahkan mengingat kalian…"

"Semua pernah mengalaminya," Nami menutup kedua matanya, merasakan suasana yang dibangun sang Anak. "… apalagi ketika seumuranmu, Dylan. Masa-masa kau membangkang pada aturan yang dibuat… "

Nami melepaskan pelukannya. Menyeka air mata Dylan. Rasa penyesalan terlihat jelas di wajah Dylan. Nami berusaha mencegah air matanya untuk keluar, begitu juga Dylan yang mencegah semakin deras air matanya.

"Sekarang…" Nami berdiri dan menarik tangan Dylan. Mengajak langkah kakinya untuk keluar, menikmati udara _Forget-Me-Not Valley_ yang segar. "Ayahmu… ada di sana…"

Nami menunjuk langit yang cerah, tanpa awan.

"Ayahmu, sedang memerhatikanmu…" Nami menurunkan telunjuknya. "Sana, ucapkan terima kasih padanya… tenanglah, aku tidak akan menertawakanmu…"

Dylan tersenyum—senyuman yang sudah lama hilang dari wajahnya—kecil. Nami memerhatikan punggung Dylan. Anaknya yang kini beranjak dewasa dan sudah menemukan jati diri.

"Tenang saja, Ayah tidak akan marah…" Dylan mengangguk setuju.

Dylan menutup kedua matanya. Membiarkan sisa air matanya keluar untuk membasahi wajah. Hela demi hela napas dikeluarkannya. Dia sedikit percaya diri sekarang. Dia tahu, ketika makhluk hidup yang meninggal menjadi bintang, itu adalah khayalan belaka. Namun, biarkan Dylan kembali… kembali menjadi anak kecil, yang secara mental menyanggupi khayalan dunia.

"… Ayah! Ada banyak yang tidak terucap kala kauhidup!" Dylan setengah berteriak, sambil memandang tajam langit. "Selalu, sekian kali 365 hari datang, kita akan selalu menjadi keluarga… walaupun… walaupun suara Ayah sudah tidak bisa kudengar… tapi… tapi… terima kasih untuk semuanya! Ayah selalu merawatku bersama Ibu sejak aku lahir ke dunia! Aku… aku senang, aku mempunyai orang tua seperti kalian! Sekali lagi terima kasih!"

Nami meneteskan air matanya, dengan senyum menghiasi.

"… kenyataan memang terkadang, lebih berat dari kelihatannya…" Dylan mengepal kencang tangannya. "Mulai sekarang… aku… aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Ayah… sudah… menjadi bintang. Sedikit demi sedikit, pasti, aku bisa menerima kehidupan dan… kematian! Aku pasti bisa!"

"… Dylan… mengertilah… bahwa langit bisa menjadi penghubung hatimu dengan Ayah…" gumam Nami.

Jika menengadah ke atas, apa Dylan dan Nami bisa melihat? Ada bayangan seorang yang transparan, tersenyum dengan air mata nyaris keluar. Memandang mereka berdua yang perlahan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Langit kini, bukanlah kelabu atau biru. Namun, biru sempurna, tanpa awan. Seketika, angin mendesir. Meraba halus rambut Dylan. Angin, perlahan membawa gelombang suara surga. Dylan menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum menghadap langit, tidak lama mengangguk—

—karena, suara Sang Petani terdengar jelas di indera pendengarannya…

.

'_Terima kasih juga, Dylan…'_

.

"_Sama-sama… Ayah… aku sayang Ayah…"_

.

.

'_Terima kasih_', katakanlah walau berlinang air mata.

Di empat musim, hati kita, akan selalu bersama.

.

~_FIN_~

A/N:

A, aku tahu ini fanfic yang benar-benar nggak jelas… maaf, Fandom Harvest Moon Indonesia, aku nyampah di sini… karena ada rasa bersalah pada orang tua, aku jadi bikin fanfic ini ;_; terhitung memaksakan juga karena sedang WB.

Makasih untuk lagu **365 Nichi Kazoku – Kanjani8** yang sudah menjadi _plot_ utama untuk fanfic ini (_Quotes-quotes _dari lagu itu maksudnya, ini bukan _songfic_). Makasih juga buat **Kazeyana Fami**, yang sudah nemenin _fangirling _soal Harvest Moon di twitter dan FB ;w; aku cinta Jack juga Fami. /lho

Soal nama '_Dylan_' itu, aku nggak tau itu _official _atau nggak, tapi, aku pernah lihat di suatu forum, katanya kalau punya anak dari Nami, nama _official_-nya itu Dylan. Kalau salah, mohon maaf, ya.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fiksi ini. Sukseskan IFA 2011 :D

25 Agustus 2011,

Tsubaki Nijikawa.


End file.
